Dear Diary
by Kara De'Valentine
Summary: Xiao's had a secret crush on a guy at her school for a while but hasn't told anyone because her best friend is also crushing hard on the same guy. things take a weird turn when Xiaos dad marries his mum and they end up sharing the basement of the huge house they all live in... sex, betrayal, old boyfriends and new rivalry's all ensues. AU contains langue, sex and some violence.


A/N: I've had this one saved for a while now and I just found it while saving another chapter for my other story. This one is again a Xiao/Ning story but I really liked this couple and thought I should put this up considering there is a lack of this pairing. Kara De'Valentine.

Dear Diary,

I know it was wrong, but the second our skin touched I was hungry for more. The tension was already running high between us but as soon as our parents married and we began to live together my room and his room were next door to each other in the basement and on top of that we shared a bathroom. It all happened one night after we'd had a huge argument with each other and my dad and his mom banned us from going on holiday with them, we were left alone for a whole week. That's when it happened.

I was sitting on the large cream couch in the basement watching '_gossip girl' _when Ning walked out of the bathroom in a pair of grey sweatpants, he had a towel in one hand drying his hair and he was completely shirtless. I couldn't help but look at him, he had the body of a Greek god sun kissed skin, blond hair that spiked in the right places, even wet, and each muscle on him was toned and trimmed to perfection. My eyes trailed longer then they should have because Ning noticed me staring, grinning he looked me in the eyes and teased "you like what you see".

He caught me completely off guard as turned away and tried to focus on the screen, which by the way is a lot harder than it seems. He must have decided to tease me more because next thing I know he took a seat next to me, the smell of his shower gel wafted up my nose. He wasn't making hating him easy. He asked me what I was watching but he was so close to me ear that he was practically licking it. I started to become all too aware of what I was wearing, my cute little baby blue silk shorts with the sheep on them and the matching camisole style top, it gave me the overwhelming urge to keep pulling on them till they became the frumpy old sweat pants that belong to HIM.

"Gossip girl" I said trying to sound completely indifferent even though he was breathing down my neck. I wanted to kiss him so bad that I had to bite down hard on my own tongue to resist, the fact that were kinda-sorta-not-really related isn't the only reason that I was forcing myself not to kiss him. No. if that had been the only reason I probably would have kissed him a lot sooner than when I did. Shang, my awesome and totally reliable bestie, has a HUGE crush on him and has done since way before our stupid parents got stupid engaged. In fact I'd go as far as to say she has a half-way obsession with the guy; even though she does actually have a boyfriend. Nice guy but a total wet. Anyway, since I had been dating Zho- HIM… I had always told Shang I wasn't interested which is a lie. How could I not have been interested? he's a bad boy and they're hot. Maybe that was to spare her feelings or maybe it was because I had hoped me and HIM were going to be together a long while.

I could feel him staring at me and I wasn't entirely sure of whether I liked it or hated it so I hadn't decided on a slap-or-giggle yet. Turns out I wouldn't get the chance to either. The skin on my neck was warm where his lips touched and I closed my eyes and let him. Thinking about it now I should have at least fought him off a little bit but I just didn't want too. I wasn't thinking about Shang or my Dad or even any of my step family or blood family in fact the only thing I was thinking about was were his hand was going.

Okay how do I describe what happened next in a suitable way for a younger audience? Answer: I can't. His hands seemed to know where I wanted them to be and his lips touched my neck in the right places. He defiantly had a bank of experience to fall back on because no virgin could have made me feel that way. He took a while on my breasts squishing them like a cat would mead their bed before sleeping in it. It felt good, like really good he hadn't even gone in yet and I felt as though I couldn't hold on much longer. Then he kissed me, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I honestly didn't know how to react to that though, I've had sex before a few times actually but HE didn't always kiss me like this. His kiss didn't feel like just a sex kiss that you do in the moment, it felt soft and nice like a boyfriend kiss. I got butterflies in my stomach and I knew my cheeks had gone red because they felt hot. He spoke dirty to me too but I can't even remember what he'd said, I know I had liked it though because I remember asking him for more.

My eh… lady area was his next target as he used his fore and index finger to manoeuvre around in circles. He was playing me like a piano and I was singing. I had my balled up fist to my mouth so I could stop from calling out, I knew we were home alone but I didn't want to cry out because I always found my noises to be embarrassing. I caught a glimpse of his violet eyes before he erm… entered me. I didn't know what to make of them, they weren't animalistic or anything and it didn't put me on an alert but still I had no idea what he was thinking. I moved my hips with his pulling him closer to me as the feeling in my stomach heightened; it feels like a firework inside me every time and that's not just because he's big. I could hear myself moaning his name and I couldn't stop myself, the greater the feeling the louder I became. If we had neighbours they would have most certainly heard me and called the cops, even if cops did show up at my door I wouldn't have stopped I was literally a thrust away and I knew I was defiantly going to orgasm. I was so right, I cried out as my body erupted into small sets of spasms, my chest inflated and deflated rapidly and so did his. We had both enjoyed ourselves and he had even… well…er…shot off in me. After that we resituated our clothes and spent the next twenty minutes or so playing tonsil tennis. We decided to keep it a secret from everyone, not that I had anyone to tell anyway, Shang would never talk to me again and my Dad would lose his temper and then I don't know what would happen. I spent the night in his bed and we had sex again in the morning. I don't know what this is but all I know is he's all I can think about when were apart and when I'm near him I only want him… I wouldn't say were in love but maybe we could have a relationship a secret one. Thiers nothing more hotter and sexier than a secret you can't tell anybody…

Xiao

A/N: what do you think? it is a continuous story so keep on reading folks. Kara De'V x


End file.
